


Senhor Kent-Wayne

by MrsAna



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna
Summary: Clark, na frente do espelho, enquanto se prepara para casar-se com Bruce Wayne, reflete sobre as expectativas de uma vida em comum com o milionário.ONE-SHOTYAOISUPERBAT+18
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Senhor Kent-Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> My first SuperBat story in Portuguese
> 
> Clark's POV

É hoje. O grande dia. Em breve não serei apenas oficialmente Clark Kent, ou apenas, segundo os que já conhecem minha identidade secreta, apenas o Superman.

Daqui a exatamente duas horas serei oficialmente Clark Kent Wayne, pois ao meu sobrenome será adicionado conforme a tradição, o de meu futuro marido, ninguém menos que...

Claro, Bruce Wayne, o enigmático, cobiçado, fechado, retraído, cabeça-dura e incrivelmente lindo, milionário mais desejado de Gotham, talvez do mundo todo.

Você que lê esta premissa já deve estar de queixo caído. Natural.

Afinal de contas, admito que nem eu mesmo imaginava que me casaria com ele.

Mas me lembro exatamente de como tudo começou, e minhas lembranças voam por minha mente enquanto coloco o paletó do terno Armani para meu casamento.

Quando foi descoberta a participação de um dos sócios das empresas Wayne em experimentos ilegais a respeito de armas nucleares, eu me senti na obrigação de, como jornalista, confrontá-lo. E foi o que fiz.

A maioria das pessoas comuns tem medo dele, um medo paralisante. Dinheiro e poder em excesso assustam, não é? Pois não a mim. Vim de outro planeta afinal, e já enfrentei inimigos poderosos. É preciso bem mais do que o vil metal para me intimidar.

Pois então. Ele estava em uma festa das empresas Lexcorp, onde naturalmente, Lex Luthor era o anfitrião. Aquilo tudo cheirava a dinheiro, sofisticação e gente esnobe de longe.

E mesmo me sentindo fora do lugar ali, destoante com meu barato terno alugado e meus óculos de nerd, fui atrás dele com a cara e a coragem.

Ele sorvia uma taça de champagne quando o abordei.

‘’Senhor Wayne’’, disse eu, a voz tremendo um pouco, mas tentando me controlar e não bancar o ridículo.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se, mas ganharam um brilho diferente quando fui visto por ele. Seus lábios até se contraíram num arremedo de sorriso.

‘’Pois não?’’

‘’Se me permite, sou da imprensa convidada e autorizada a comparecer à mansão Luthor, e...’’

‘’Não me lembro de ter marcado entrevista de espécie alguma, garoto’’.

Garoto?? Eu me enfureci. Quem ele pensava que era? Tá certo que Bruce era uma boa dezena de anos mais velho do que eu, mas não precisava me tratar como se eu fosse um adolescente tentando fazer um mero trabalho para a escola. Porém, engoli as palavras malcriadas que estava prestes a despejar em cima dele, limpei a garganta e retornei ao objetivo:

‘’Bem sei que não marcou nada comigo, senhor Wayne, mas...’’

Sem tirar os olhos de mim, de um jeito pra lá de profundo como se me despisse com o olhar, eis que o ricaço me interrompe novamente:

‘’Bruce. Me chama de Bruce’’. E voltou a beber de sua taça.

Devo ter ficado da cor das cerejas que colocaram nas bebidas do evento, porque senti meu rosto queimando.

Droga, sem querer eu sorri. Não era para eu amolecer diante dele. Eu estava ali a trabalho.

‘’Está bem, sen... Bruce, senhor Bruce. Sou do Planeta Diário, e me chamo Clark Kent.’’ Estendi a mão que ele apertou em um forte cumprimento, quase um shake-hands britânico.

‘’Então, rapaz... quais são as perguntas tão importantes que o estimulam a vir me incomodar em uma festa como esta?’’

Corei mais uma vez.

‘’Sobre o envolvimento de um de seus sócios no caso dos armamentos nucleares mandados para o Oriente. O senhor realmente não sabia ou fez vista grossa ao fato?’’

Mesmo vendo a carranca que se formava no rosto de Bruce e já esperando pelos impropérios e pela minha expulsão da festa, eu tive a sensação de que pelo menos tentei.

Mas apesar das minhas expectativas, tudo o que aconteceu foi o elegante Bruce Wayne aproximar-se lentamente de mim, me inebriando com sua colônia masculina cara, e sussurrar (isso mesmo, você leu direito) ao meu ouvido as seguintes palavras com uma voz meio rouca que me arrepiou todo:

‘’Como jornalista, você deveria aprender o básico. Mas vou lhe dar um conselho, garoto: Não acredite em tudo o que escuta por aí. Aliás, percebi que você gosta de fazer um trabalho bem feito, de mostrar serviço, não é?’’

Naquele momento, eu tremia um pouco. Havia acabado de me lembrar que o desgraçado era tecnicamente meu patrão, pois era dono do Planeta Diário.

Estou fumado, pensei eu. Será que eu já podia me considerar despedido?

‘’S-sim, senhor, eu me dedico muito à carreira de jornalista’’, respondi, que remédio.

‘’Então, para ter uma excelente matéria para seu jornal em primeira mão e exclusiva, em vez de ficar especulando por aí, que tal um jantar no meu iate particular nas Ilhas Canárias? Poderíamos ficar mais à vontade, e você iria se divertir. Unir o útil ao agradável. Garanto que nunca entrevistou ninguém em um iate. Tudo por minha conta.’’

Eu não podia acreditar. Ponham-se no meu lugar, leitores. Eu estava ora pensando que ele caçoava de mim, ora que estava me cantando. Mas para meu espanto, era as duas coisas. Quem poderia imaginar?

Bruce Wayne, rico, desejado... e gay. E interessado em um jornalista sem graça (porque eu me sentia sem graça)! Era um sonho feito realidade.

Sim, porque eu também tinha um crush secreto nele, Deus me ajude. Quando via suas fotos nos jornais, sentia-me ser atingido por sua beleza e também pelo olhar sombrio, pelo mistério e magnetismo animal de sua pessoa... mas eu esperava que essa paixonite ficasse encerrada, fechada, trancada como os papéis do meu arquivo no escritório. Era algo que tinha menos chance de se realizar do que um raio cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar. Ou assim eu pensava.

Mas claro que segurei a oportunidade com quantas garras tinha.

Perry estranhou muuuito o súbito interesse de Bruce em me convidar para uma entrevista tão reservada e quase íntima.

‘’Te chamar para uma entrevista particular em um iate? Esse Bruce Wayne é muito esquisito ou maluco mesmo. Enfim, já que não está delirando como me afirma, Clark, vá em frente. Mas saiba que vou descontar de seu salário o tempo que não veio trabalhar para ir a essa suposta entrevista. E me traga um bom trabalho!’’

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, lá fui eu. Tomei o avião e fui para sua ilha particular, onde estava seu iate.

Ele estava com roupas descontraídas, bermuda e blusa pólo, e parecia quase um ricaço comum e despreocupado como os que aparecem aos montes nas capas das revistas. Parecia quase relaxado e eu relaxei também, pois esperava que viesse me receber de terno.

Me cumprimentou com um aperto de mão enquanto eu entrava no que parecia ser uma elegante mini-sala de estar do seu iate, que mais parecia uma casa em alto-mar.

Meu Deus, luxo é com ele mesmo. Meu futuro marido tem muito bom gosto! Havia até mesmo lustres e vasos de cristal.

Ele estava em uma poltrona, e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse em outra, ao seu lado.

Assim o fiz. Eu já tinha uma entrevista estruturada, pronta, e fui falando, perguntando, e ele foi respondendo. Para minha surpresa, logo vi que ele não era o milionário perdulário e arrogante de que tanto falavam. Ele parecia... uma pessoa muito reservada e solitária, que tinha poucos em quem confiar.

Ele parecia ocultar segredos.

Seus olhos também pareciam ler em minha alma, e todas as vezes em que nossos olhares se encontravam, eu sentia que ele tinha vontade de me dizer coisas... mas eu não imaginava o que era.

Ah, o olhar de Bruce Wayne... como pode um olhar ser tão frio e ao mesmo tempo tão... quente...

‘’Está calor aqui’’, ele disse de repente, enquanto tirava a blusa, para revelar um físico escultural, e algumas cicatrizes, muitas delas bem feias, mas nada que tirasse a vontade que eu tinha de admirá-lo.

Sem saber o que eu fazia, ou sabendo muito bem, me deixando levar por um desenfreado desejo, eu passei meus dedos pelas marcas de seu peitoral.

‘’Quem feriu você?’’, perguntei, louco de vontade de cuidar daquele homem enorme como quem cuida de um menino desamparado.

Sem responder, ele tomou da minha mão, que estava em seu peitoral, e beijou as pontas dos meus dedos.

‘’A vida me feriu. Mas você... você não parece capaz de ferir ninguém’’, ele disse.

Fiquei um pouco triste ao ouvir aquilo, pois nada estava mais longe da realidade.

‘’Está enganado’’, eu disse, ‘’sou perfeitamente capaz de ferir quando me ferem’’.

Bruce ficou pensativo, ainda segurando minha mão que eu deixei ficar na sua. Depois, disse:

‘’Nunca vou ferir você’’.

O que havia naquelas palavras? Eu estava chocado em como ele parecia humilde e relaxado, e em como estava me conquistando. Como eu poderia resistir? Era um ímã. Ele me atraía e eu não podia negar.

Nos beijamos, furiosamente, pois afinal de contas, estávamos ambos esperando por aquilo há muito tempo. Ele agarrou minha camisa, e alguns botões se perderam pelo caminho, sendo largados ao chão.

De repente lá estava eu, nu da cintura pra cima, e sendo agarrado, amassado, bolinado por Bruce Wayne.

Ele tirou minhas calças, e foi me dirigindo para o único quarto do iate.

Seus beijos incendiavam minha nuca, meus ombros, e fui imprensado contra uma parede, perto de uma pequena janela, de onde eu podia avistar a paisagem onírica e paradisíaca das Ilhas Canárias enquanto era fodido por trás pelo magnata. Eu gemia alto, e graças a Deus Alfred não havia sido convidado para essa ‘’entrevista’’.

Sua pele batia na minha furiosamente, enquanto meu rosto encostava no vidro da janela. Até que de repente, ele atingiu um ponto em mim que fez tudo ‘’explodir’’. Desfalecemos de prazer na sua cama.

Nem preciso dizer que consegui uma excelente entrevista, e que ganhei até uma promoção. Oh que doce trabalho.

Bruce e eu nunca mais paramos de nos ver.

Apesar de ele tentar sempre bancar o homem de negócios frio, não podia evitar que a paixão o incendiasse sempre que nos víamos em segredo.

Uma vez, em um jantar na mansão Wayne, ele me surpreendeu com uma aliança de prata com meu nome gravado. Não muito extravagante, mas muito bonito. Como ele, como nosso amor.

Na noite em que me deu o anel, ele me confessara ser Batman, o sóbrio e misterioso vigilante de Gotham, terror do crime. Em troca por sua confiança e tamanha demonstração de amor, confessei ser o Super-Homem, ou Kal-El, como me conheciam em meu extinto Krypton.

E agora chegou a hora. Depois de nos assumirmos para todos, fizemos durante vários meses as delícias das manchetes de jornal da cidade e do mundo, inclusive do Planeta Diário. Nem preciso dizer as broncas que levei de Perry. Mas enfim ele acabou me parabenizando pela conquista: ‘’Nada mal para um nerd’’.

Lois, minha velha amiga e parceira de trabalho, a quem sempre tratei com amor fraterno, me abraçou muito e desejou-me muitas felicidades.

Claro, foi muito difícil contar aos meus amados e tradicionais pais, já ambos idosos, que o filho deles não iria se casar com Lois, como todos esperavam. Mas com o tempo eles aceitaram (ou se acostumaram) com tudo, que remédio.

E aqui estou eu.

Minha mãe bate à porta. Estou já vestido como um noivo! Só me falta entrar na igreja.

Meu coração nunca esteve tão acelerado. Nossa, estou tão feliz que poderia até morrer, credo.

‘’Entre’’, digo a ela. Pelo jeito de bater, já sei que é a velha Martha. Querida mãe que amo tanto!

‘’Como está o noivo mais lindo do mundo?’’, ela pergunta e me abraça apertado.

‘’Feliz por ter a melhor família e o melhor noivo do mundo. Sei que não está sendo fácil para você e para papai, por não ser uma situação comum...’’

‘’Meu filho, a sua própria origem nada tem de comum.’’ Martha, você é maravilhosa.

Sorrio.

‘’E papai cadê?’’, pergunto, triste. Desde que me assumira, ele nunca mais falara comigo. Não como antes.

Ela percebe o quanto ele me faz falta. Passa carinhosamente a mão no meu rosto, acariciando-o. Diz: ‘’Não se preocupe, querido. Com o tempo, ele voltará a falar com você. Só precisa habituar-se com seu casamento. Você vai ver’’.

Respiro fundo. Algumas lágrimas embaçam meus óculos. Mas está quase na hora.

Entrei na igreja. Estavam todos lá, parentes, amigos e conhecidos, e até o cara-de-pau do Lex, com um sorrisinho irônico. Deve estar adorando a situação, como se estivesse em um circo. Ah, Lex, Lex, você nunca vai tomar jeito? Agora Bruce e eu estaremos de olho em você, se prepare!

Lois sorri feliz para mim. Como ela queria que eu me casasse e fosse feliz!

Alfred discretamente enxuga os olhos. Está certo que ele prefereria cuidar dos futuros filhos de Bruce, mas teve que se contentar comigo. Sei que para ele, não será nada fácil. Mas com o tempo, conquisto o velho e leal mordomo que já admiro muito.

E ele. O noivo. O outro noivo, claro.

Seu olhar comumente frio se enche de fogo e paixão ao me ver. Seu rosto enrugado de preocupação, se permite encher-se de alegria e esquecer de tudo, pois agora, teremos um ao outro. E desde que ele perdeu sua família naquela tétrica noite em que Martha e Thomas foram mortos, ele vai se permitir ter uma família, ter alguém para quem voltar. Vai se permitir sonhar. E sei que posso fazer Bruce feliz.

Se a minha vida vai deixar de ter problemas e desafios agora que serei marido de Bruce Wayne? Não. Pelo contrário! Mas agora, formaremos uma dupla. E os criminosos vão ter que nos engolir, aos dois. Até que a morte nos separe.


End file.
